Biogenic amines (BAs) are nitrogen compounds mainly produced by decarboxylation of amino acids, amination of aldehyde and ketone, and transamination. Such biogenic amines are low molecular weight compounds, which are synthesized during metabolism of microorganisms, plants, and animals, and thus are known as components easily found in cells thereof. Especially, polyamine such as spermidine, spermine, putrescine (or 1,4-butanediamine), cadaverine, etc., are substances present in most living cells.
Among them, putrescine is an important raw material which synthesizes polyamine nylon-4,6 by reacting with adipic acid, and is produced mainly by chemical synthesis through acrylonitrile and succinonitrile from propylene.
In addition, a method for producing putrescine at high concentration by transformation of E. coli and genus Corynebacterium has been disclosed (International Publication No. WO06/005603; International Publication No. WO09/125924; Qian Z D et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 104(4): 651-662, 2009; Schneider et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 88(4): 859-868, 2010; and Schneider et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 95: 169-178, 2012). Further, research on putrescine transporter regarding E. coli, yeast, plant and animal cells has been actively conducted (K Igarashi, Plant Physiol. Biochem. 48: 506-512, 2010).
Meanwhile, the present inventors demonstrated that membrane proteins encoding NCgl2522 function as a putrescine exporter in a microorganism of genus Corynebacterium, which includes a putrescine synthesis pathway, and confirmed that putrescine may be produced at a high yield by enhancing NCgl2522 activity from to the endogenous activity thereof (KR Patent Application No. 10-2013-0030020)
In addition, NCgl2523 gene is a multidrug-resistance-related transcription factor which belongs to TetR family, and is known to act as an NCgl2522 expression inhibitor (Hirochi et. al. J Biol. Chem. 280:46, 38711-38719. 2005).
In this regard, the present inventors have continuously conducted research and confirmed enhanced putrescine production by depletion of NCgl2523 which constitutes NCgl2522 operon, in the manner similar to the effects of enhancing NCgl2522 activity, thereby completing the present invention.